Koshka
Koshka is a character from the video game, VainGlory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Koshka vs. Felicia (By GalacticAttorney) * Leone vs. Koshka (By GalacticAttorney) Possible Opponents * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Taokaka (BlazBlue) History Adopted from the woods by Grangors when she was a baby, Koshka was raised as one of their own, eventually developing a catlike state of mind. Her claws and feline agility make her a deadly combination of powerful and quick. Death Battle Info Koshka is a playful assassin who jumps to her target and relentlessly badgers them with powerful slashing attacks. True to her Grangor upbringing, she is feral and catlike in her fighting style, and sees battle as one big game. A sharp-minded observer might question if she even knows she's in a fight at all. Koshka is also- hey, what are you doi- Ow! Stop tha- Koshka: Hooray! Are we talking about me? I'm very good at, um, let’s see, playing, and dancing, and poking you with my long sharpened love claws, and playing hide and seek, and then, surprise! You found me, but you can’t catch me, but wait, are you bleeding? Oops, you died. Does that mean I get to do the rest of my page? Yay!~ Heroic Perk: Bloodrush Bloodrush is my Heroic Perk! Every time I hit something with a normal attack I get to run faster for a little bit! Plus, every time I hit something I get to use my Abilities faster! It's lotsa fun, nya!~ (Koshka gains a movement speed increase every time she hits an enemy with a basic attack. This also decreases the cooldown time on her Abilities, allowing her to use them faster. Ability 1: Pouncy Fun When I use this, I jump towards my target and attack them with lots of attention and love! Well, by attention and love I mean my claws, but it sounds funner!~ (Koshka leaps to an enemy and strikes them fiercely with her claws.) Ability 2: Twirly Death I use this when there's lots of bad guys around me! I spin around real fast, and my claws go SLICE!, and then the bad guys fall down and stop moving and stop hurting me! Yay!~ (Koshka spins rapidly, striking any enemies within the range of her claws for heavy damage. For every enemy hit, she gains bonus damage on her next basic attack, which can mean up to 12 boosted basic attacks.) Ultimate: Yummy Catnip Frenzy! Ooh, ooh, this one is the bestest! I gets to eat catnip, nya!~ And then I go crazy and hit people lots of times because CATNIP IS GOOD NYA WHERE'S MY CATNIP NYA NYA (Koshka hones in on a targeted enemy and slashes them repeatedly. The affected enemy is stunned and cannot move during the duration of the multi-hit attack.) Gallery Koshka Fanart.png hero-koshka.png|Koshka's in-game model AWWW YEEEEAAAAAH.png|Hashtag ClawsOffSunday Pouncy-Fun.jpg|Pouncy Fun Twirly-Death.jpg|Twirly Death Yummy-Catnip-Frenzy.jpg|Yummy Catnip Frenzy Bloodrush.png|Bloodrush Category:What-If? Combatants Category:VainGlory Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Female Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Playable Character